


in the eye of a hurricane.

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Everyone loves Peggy, Gen, Hurricane, Panic Attack, in the eye of a hurricane, of sorts, peggy is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 03:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "breathe." he whispers to himself as the quiet of the hurricane rips apart the noise he is so used to having surround him.a hamilton drabble.





	in the eye of a hurricane.

_in the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet._

alexander does not like the quiet ─ it reminds him of the hurricane from so long ago, the one which tore apart his island and his life as he knew it.

"breathe." he whispers to himself as the quiet of the hurricane rips apart the noise he is so used to having surround him. "breathe."

alexander talks to himself. it helps him bring back the noise he needs. he talks about the way a hurricane forms, the swirling of the winds and the oddness of the silence in the eye which makes seemingly no sense.

peggy sits next to him, and rests her hand on his shoulder.

it brings him out of the odd haze he is stuck in, helps clear his eyes and his mind of the past.

"breathe." peggy's voice is a soothing peace of clarity, like the eye of the hurricane but warmer and stronger and safer than it will ever be there. "you are safe here, alexander. just breathe, and i will take you to eliza or john."

he tries to regulate his breathing.

peggy stays with him, mumbles nonsensical words, strings of the wondrous, wondrous noise he craves.

"...peggy?" he whispers.

the youngest schuyler sister brings him to his feet and pulls him into a hug. 

gentle and safe.

"you are safe here." peggy repeats.

alexander believes her.


End file.
